


Building Bridges

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Building Stuff, Confused Poe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Poe builds a bridge and Rey has a problem with it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothamOracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/gifts).



> This is a little gift for Gotham Oracle to lighten up a day a little bit <3 This is a little joke that comes from our Cards Against Humanity Games.

Poe takes a deep breath, using the bottom of his shirt to rub some of the sweat of his forehead. It’s an incredibly hot day on Yavin 4, the humidity is making everything stick to him, but he keeps on working.

He had promised Rey that he would finish the bridge this week and he’s not going to break the promise he made to his very pregnant wife. They have a river running through the property they built their house on and having to go to Kes’s house to use his bridge to cross to the orchards and work. His dad had helped him in the morning finish the most difficult part, but had left when the heat just became too much. 

Poe sits down on the bank of the river looking at his work. If someone had told him two years ago when he was sitting in some military meeting that he would be building a bridge, he would have laughed it off, but he honestly loves the farming life and so does Rey which is all that matters. 

“Hey, Sunshine?” Poe says into his comm.

“Yes?” Rey’s lovely voice answers immediately.

“I finished the bridge if you want to come and check it out.”

“I’m on my way.”

A few minutes later, Rey comes waddling down the path, a bright smile on her face that fades when she sees the bridge.

“What’s wrong?” Poe stands up immediately and jogs to her side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Rey says quietly as she stares at the newly built bridge.

“Okay… then what’s wrong?” Poe asks curiously now that he knows she’s fine.

“There’s no hand rails,” Rey says bluntly. “There should be some for safety.”

Poe stays silent for a few seconds, looking at his bridge that his maybe four feet of the ground if not less. He doesn’t know what to say to be honest, he didn’t think that he needed to put railing since the one on his dad’s property doesn’t have one either. So he tells her that.

“My dad didn’t put any either… I didn’t think I should put any. It’s not like it’s a big drop or anything. It’s safe.”

“Well after you build one for ours, you should also make one for your dad. He needs to be safe too,” Rey adds with a small nod. “A bridge with no railings makes no sense.”

“Did you get a job at OSHA or something?” Poe asks, trying not to laugh. He has no clue where Rey’s concern is coming from, it’s not like Rey is scared of heights, they used to go climbing before the pregnancy.

“Am I being crazy again?” Rey asks turning to look at Poe with the cutest look on her face. 

“Maybe just a little,” Poe laughs, wrapping his arms around Rey’s waist, kissing her cheek softly. Rey laughs and all tension eases from her shoulders. “But I love you all the same, Sunshine.”

“But really there should be more railings.”

**Author's Note:**

> OSHA stands for The Occupational Safety and Health Administration and it's basically one of the offices that makes sure there are railings where there should be so people don't fall.
> 
> I think Star Wars could use an OSHA office tbh


End file.
